User blog:LB
Now, some of you might be wondering why I'm wearing all this flame retardent clothing. Well, it's because today I'm going to take a very controversial flame starter from gaming and have them face each other in an amazing fight to the (not perma) death. So, I hope you all brought your flame retardent clothing, because it's about to get.. fairly heated in here! In the right corner, we have the classic, the old school. We have the RED Team from Team Fortress 2, the groundbreaking multiplayer FPS game that set that bar ever since it's original incarnation as a Quake mod in '96; with their nine terrifying and insane mercenaries who wage endless war over worthless pieces of land. Then, in the left corner we have Overwatch from the game of the same name, the Organization that effectively stopped the Omnic-crisis, before a humiliating fall from grace forced them to go underground and into hiding. There shall be blood, gore, gibbing, the clinking of shells on the floor, and a metric crapton of explosions. Are we ready to see which shall finally claim dominance, my friends? May your friendships endure.^^ Something to Note So, due to the fact that Appel's message never got to me about what weapons should be allowed for the Mercs due to the metric crapton of weapons available, I decided to go down the Free-to-Play, 'I don't have to pay any money' root. Simply put, the default weapons plus the three for each character that unlockable without any cash (Default in bold, unlockable will be below). I figured anything other than that would be really OP for mercs. But please, if any of you have any disagreements, go right out and tell me. Plus, without some of the Unlockables, some mercs wouldn't get their kill taunts. RED Team Reliable Excavation Demolition, more widely known as RED, is one of two subsidiaries of TF Industries, and in complete secret, controls exactly 1/2 of the Governments of the World, containing satellites, computer racks, rockets, and missile installations. This is all watched over by an army of paper-pushers and bureaucrats. However, for when a solution cannot be reached by said paper-pushers, there is always a louder, more active solution. That's were the RED Team comes into play. A group of nine mercenarires (somehow identical to those of their rivals, BLU), who can always go crashing in to conquer a place with blood and guts. This intense rivalry has lasted for hundreds of years, and neither side could ever get an advantage. Inter-company friendships are also extremely forbidden. Mercenaries The Scout |-| Slight Bio = Born and raised on Boston's South Side, the Scout was the youngest of seven boys, and was raised early on to fight with his fists. However, as the youngest of seven, he was always too late to the frey. So he trained himself to run. Run Everywhere, run fast. Soon enough, he banked up enough speed to beat all of his siblings into the fight. Because of this, he is the fastest Mercenary on the battlefield, making him ideal for suprise hit-and-run attacks. However, the Scout is extremely narcissistic, and seems to think that he can handle any situation that fate throws his way. |-| Offense = *'Scattergun:' A Sawed-off, double-barrel shotgun that has been (probably illegally) modified to not only be lever action, but also hold 6 rounds instead of the normal 2. Best used at point blank-short range. **'Force-A-Nature:' A Scattergun variant that is reduced to 2 shots per clip. Has 50% faster reload, 20% more pellets per shot, and upon hitting an enemy, launches them backwards a considerable distance (or can launch himself upwards as an extra jump); at the cost of only 2 shots, and 10% less damage per pellet. *'Pistol:' A typical sidearm that you'd find all over the world. A fast firing weapon that uses 12 rounds clips with a rather quick reload. Somehow fairly accurate. *'Bat:' A faded silver aluminium bat that has a few dents in it. Has the fastest melee rate in the game. **'Sandman:' A Bat variant that deals the same base damage, but has one pro and one con. Pro: Alt Fire launches a baseball, that upon hit can stun an enemy for up to 1-7 seconds and leave them mobil but defensless. However, if hit at above a certain range, the enemy becomes completely stunned for 8 seconds, completely immobile. Con: Upon equiping this bat, the Scout loses 15 health. *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Home Run!' When equipping the Sandman, the Scout points to the sky, winds up, and swings the bat. Any enemy hit is instantly killed and then has their body launched a considerable distance away. |-| Defense = *'Bonk! Atomic Punch:' A Secondary that replaced the pistol when used. Upon being drunk, the effects make the user immune to all damage types, but renders him unable to attack. Still affected by knockback. Effects last 8 seconds with a 24 second recharge. *'Health: 125/185 '(Normal/Overheal) **'With Sandman: 110/165' *'Speed: '''17 Miles an Hour; roughly between 7-8 meters per second (for comparison: the Usain Bolt can run 22 mph/10m/s) *'Special Ability: Double Jump.' The Scout can somehow jump in mid air. He jumps once as a normal person, but his second jump can go in any direction, making him a hard target to track. The Soldier |-| Slight Bio = A crazed patriot from America's heartland, the Soldier desperately wanted to fight for his country in the Second World War, but he was rejected by every branch of the US Military. Not deterred, he bought his own ticket to Europe, and once having located Poland, went on a massive Nazi Killing Spree. This bloodbath continued until 1949, when the Soldier got news that the war had ended 4 years ago. He then delivered his destructive ways to the Mann Brothers. It's also worth noting that the Soldier is the oldest member of the RED Team. |-| Offense = *'Rocket Launcher:' A Bazooka that serves as the primary weapon. It is a weapon that can somehow carry 4 rockets in each clip. A rocket explodes upon impact, dealing direct impact damage and splash damage. Each rocket travels approx. 47 miles an hour, and aren't affected by gravity (in-game). **'Direct Hit:' A variant that keeps the same clip size. It's one upside is that the rockets travel 80% faster, breaching 84 mph, but it's downside is that explosion radius is decreased by 75%, hence the weapon name of needing to 'directly hit' your opponents. *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off, pump action shotgun. It carries 6 shots per clip, and has a rather fast reload time, with the first reload being the slowest, but the ones after it speeding up. *'Shovel:' A... digging device used to bludgeon morons to death with when you're too close for rockets and too slow for shotguns. Strangely enough, it is impossible to dig holes with it. **'Equalizer:' A bloodstained pickaxe that's used for putting dents in the brains of maggots everywhere. It's melee damage is weaker than that of the Shovel, but it comes with an upgrade: the more damage the soldier takes, the more damage he does with this weapon. At 1 HP, this weapon does a whopping 107 damage per hit. Unable to be healed by the Medic. *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Kamikaze!' Can only be used while equipping the Equalizer. The Soldier tosses his pickaxe aside, and then cracks his knuckles. He yells '"Come Here, Cupcake!"' Before yanking a grenade from his belt and blowing himself up... alongside any enemies near him for an instant kill. '''Note to the Voter: SUICIDE TAUNT.' |-| Defense = *'Gunboats:' A pair of metal fittings that slide over the Soldier's boots. These reduce the amount of damage sustained by Rocket Jumps by 60%. Unable to use a Shotgun, though. *'Health: 200/300' *'Speed:' Roughly 10 Miles an hour/4-5 meters per second. *'Special Ability: Rocket Jump.' The Soldier can launch a rocket at his feet, using the resulting explosion to propel himelf not only forward, but also upwards even higher than the Scout's double jump. The Pyro |-| Slight Bio = The Pyro's background is relatively unknown, but there are a few things that are solid and stone. One: He loves to burn things. Two: He really needs to see a mental doctor. The Pyro is an insane, lunatic of a man/woman/person/thing who cannot talk, and communicates in wheezes (his firesuit is old, so it would be lined with Asbestos... so probably destroyed lungs). His mind creates a fantasy land filled with rainbows, unicorns, bubbles, and forrests of lollipops. SOMEBODY GET THIS MAN A DOCTOR.... OR MAYBE A SHRINK! |-| Offense = *'Flamethrower:' A homebrew weapon made out of a propane tank, a shower cap, and plumbing equipment. It comes equipped with 200 cells of... fire. However, an enemy is instantly ignited into flames, and afterburn is inflicted for 6 seconds at about 10 damage per second. Suffers from super short range. **'Backburner:' A variant of the Flamethrower that has the same ammo and damage, but the airblast costs much more cells. Also, it mini-crits/critical hits when attacking from behind. *'Shotgun: '''A sawed-off, pump action shotgun. It carries 6 shots per clip, and has a rather fast reload time, with the first reload being the slowest, but the ones after it speeding up. **'Flare Gun:' A toy-looking gun that replaces the shotgun when equipped. It is single shot. When fired, a projectile gracefully swoops through the air, and upon impacting an enemy damages them, ignites them on fire, and inflicts after burn. Possesses range a lot greater and more accurate than the shotgun. *'Fireaxe:' Exactly as it sounds. An axe used to chop little children (that's how the Pyro sees them) into dead children. **'Axtinguisher:' A variant of the axe. If a player is burning, hitting them with this instantly crits. However, it is a trade, as the weapon swings 20% slower, suffers -33% base damage debuff, and it causes you when switching away from this weapon, to do so 75% slower. *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Hadouken!' Can only be done with the shotgun or flare gun equipped. The Pyro's secondary literally disappears, and he balls his hands together as a small glowing ball appears between them. He then lashes his hands outwards, while wheezing in an attempt to say 'Hadouken,' and a blast of fire shoots from his hands, instakilling any enemy in front of him. |-| Defense = *'Health: 175/260''' *'Speed: Roughly 12-13 mph/5 m/s' *'Special Ability: Airblast.' With his flamethrower equipped, the pyro can blast a jet of air from his weapon, extinguishing teammates, deflect projectiles (rockets/grenades/etc; if a deflected projectile hits an enemy it's a 100% crit chance), and toss enemies away or up into the air. The Demoman |-| Slight Bio = A scrumpy-swilling demolitions expert from Scotland, he was making bombs and explosives at a very young age... though he wasn't very good as instead of killing Nessie (your local monster at Loch Ness), he killed his (adoptive) parents instead. He became a master in the orphanage though. However, he could not master staying away from drink or keeping two eyeballs in his head. Apparently, all Scottish Demomen are abandoned at a young age by their parents until their skills manifest.... woo-hoo... |-| Offense = *'Grenade Launcher:' A 4 shot, break-action, revolving grenade launcher that spits out glowing projectiles at a medium arc. A grenade can explode on contact with an enemy, rendering great damage; or it can bounce and roll on the ground to deliver slightly less explosive damage. *'Stickybomb Launcher:' An 8 shot, modified grenade launcher that fires bombs that stick to most surfaces. The Launcher can lay out 8 bombs at a time in traps for the enemy or as an obstacle to stop them. It should be noted that stickbombs aren't 100% accurate. **'Scottish Resistance:' A StickyLauncher variant that enables the Scotsman to launch up to 14 stickybombs instead of 8, and possesses a 25% faster fireing speed; alongside somehow being able to see your bombs through walls. Downside is that the bombs arm about a second slower. *'Bottle:' Exactly what it looks like. A nice, shiny bottle of whiskey that's used for smashing poor, sober mongrels and the occasional drink during battle. **'The Eyelander:' A Scottish Claymore replacing the bottle. It has 37% longer range, however, it removes 25 pts of HP and has no possibility of critical hits, alongside a slow holster time. ***'Head Collecting:' The Eyelander decapitates enemies and collects their heads. Each head adds 7.8% to the Demoman's speed, and 15 pts to his health up to a maximum of 4 times (5 with a shield). *'Ultimate Kill Taunt: Decapitation!' The Demoman winds up a swing with the Eyelander, before slicing across his entire vision, decapitating any player within reach. |-| Defense = *'Chargin' Targe:' A shield that replaces the Stickybomb Launcher. It grants the user 50% Resistance to fire damage, and 30% Resistance to Explosive Damage. Also has a Charge ability, where the wearer charges ahead at high speeds when the gauge is full: When you reach 60% Gauge, guarranteed Crit; 25% Gauge, guarranteed Mini-crit. Just slamming into the enemy deals damage + the ammount of heads collected. *'Health: 175/260/150/210/315 '(Normal/Overheal/Eyelander/Eyelander + Overheal/ Eyelander (Max heads) + Overheal) *'Speed: '''Roughly 13 mph/8 m/s. *'Special Ability: Sticky Jump.' The Demo can lay bombs at his feet, jump over them, and launch himself across entire maps if given enough bombs. The Heavy |-| Slight Bio = The Heavy (short for Heavy Weapons Guy) is he largest and most powerful base class in game. Slow and Lumbering, his lack of mobility is compensated with the most powerful base weapons in game. He hails from Russia's Far East, and even spent time in a Gulag during WWII. Often confused to be a gentle bear, people who examine this 'bear' more closely usually end up with their limbs being torn off one by one. However, he is not completely a brute. After all, he has a PhD in Russian Literature... which is actually used quite a bit in his job of killing baby men. |-| Offense = *'Minigun':' Sasha is a gatling-style machine gun with a large, rotating barrel and carries 200 units of ammunition. The weapon can also 'spin up' allowing for faster firing while sacrificing movement speed. **'Natascha':' A Minigun variat that upon hitting an enemy with a bullet, they are slowed down, and when spinning up your gun, your damage resistance is up by 20%. However, you weapon spins up 30% slower and you have a 25% damage penalty. *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off, pump action shotgun. It carries 6 shots per clip, and has a rather fast reload time, with the first reload being the slowest, but the ones after it speeding up. *'Fists:' The Heavy's Own Fists... used for punching tiny baby men into the next life. Normal Hits are shown as jabs, while the critical hit is shown as a powerful uppercut. Since the Minigun is extremely heavy, just imagine the man's punching power... **'Killing Gloves of Boxing:' A reference to both the gloves, and the defunct Soviet Intelligence Agency. The weapon replaces the fists, and has a 20% slower firing speed. However, the upside is that everytime you kill an enemy, you get 5 seconds of guarranteed crits. These things would make CoD Killstreaks very easy. *'Ultimate Kill Taunt: Showdown!' The Heavy's hands drop to his thighs, as if reaching for a revolver, before drawing his two-fingered 'gun' and screaming '"Pow!"' Any enemy in front of him is liable to be hit, and the one hit is instantly killed, before the heavy blows the smoke off his 'gun.' |-| Defense = *'Sandvich:' Replaces the Shotgun. A sandwich filled with lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and a strange mystery meat. Upon being eaten, it restors 300 health in 4 seconds. It can be thrown to friendly units, and restore 50% of their HP. Enemies can also pick it up if they are quick enough for the same effect. Has a 25.7 second recharge. Can be retrieved instantly via healthpack. *'Health: 300/450''' *'Speed: '''Roughly 9-10 mph/4 meters/second The Engineer |-| Slight Bio = A soft spoken, amiable man from Bee Cave, Texas with of love of BBQ, Guns, Higher Education, and Building. His creations range from quick-firing Sentry Guns to Dispensers of Health and Ammo, to Teleporters. Tens years as a Roughneck in the Texas Oil Fields, and 11 Science PhDs make this man able to build and repair about anything. The Engineer is one of the few TF2 Characters with a full name revealed: '''Dell Conagher.' |-| Offense = *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off, pump action shotgun. It carries 6 shots per clip, and has a rather fast reload time, with the first reload being the slowest, but the ones after it speeding up. **'Frontier Justice: '''A shotgun variant that has only 3 shots per clip, but has an upside. For every kill your sentry gets, you have 2 Crits stored, and 1 Crit stored for every assist. When you're sentry dies... you can have up to 35 Critical hits stored in this weapon. *'Pistol: ' A typical sidearm that you'd find all over the world. A fast firing weapon that uses 12 rounds clips with a rather quick reload. Somehow fairly accurate. *'Wrench:' The weapon of the thinking man, used for upgrading and repairing buildings, as well as wacking whatever idiot decides to come and mess with your gun. **'Gunslinger:' A robotic hand that replaces the wrench. Increases the Engie's health by 25, as well as guarranteeing that every third consecutive hit is an automatic critical hit. However, it replaces the sentry with a mini-sentry (will be explained later), and he needs to cut off his own hand to use it.... *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Dischord!' With the Frontier Justice Equipped, the Engineer pulls a guitar out of nowhere and strums a chord, before smashing it down in front of him, breaking the necks of any enemy directly in front of him and withing range of the guitar. *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Organ Grinder!' With the Gunslinger equipped, the Engineer pulls a cord, reving the gunslinger to make it spin before shoving it into the body of his opponent. The enemy becomes stunned as his organs are ground, before exploding beautifully when the weapon is pulled out. |-| Defense = *'Wrangler:' A laser target point that allows the Engineer to manually control his sentry, increasing fireing speed. Using the wrangler also give the sentry a shield, decreasing damage recieved by 66%. However, putting the Wrangler away makes the sentry deativate for 2 seconds before resuming auto-mode. *'Construction PDA: Enables the Engineer to build four types of buildings. **'Sentry Gun: '''A weaponized turret that comes designed with three stages. ***'Level 1: A single barreled, heavy-caliber tripod mounted machine gun. ***'Level 2:' A tripod mounted weapon with dual gatling guns. ***'Level 3:' A quad-pod mounted weapon with dual gatling guns and a four-shot rocket launcher atop it. **'Dispenser:' A machine built to dispense ammo and health to allies. The amount and speed it does so is dependent upon the Dispenser level. **'Teleporter:' Can build entrances and exits. Fairly self-explanatory, and when one side is destroyed, it ceases to function. **'Mini-Sentry:' Can be built only using the Gunslinger. A fast building mini-sentry that deals less damage, but builds 150% faster as is easily moved. *'Health: 125/185' **'With Gunslinger: 150/225' *'Speed: '''12-13 miles per hour / 5 meters per second The Medic |-| Slight Bio = A Teutonic man of Medicine from Stuttgart, Germany. While he may not be packing too much in the offense department, he is the team's primary source of healing. He can heal and buff the health of friendlies with his Medigun, and then release ubercharges when the gun's meter is full. He is unable to heal himself, but he has his ways around that.^^ Also, note: Their is no evidence that the Medic is a Nazi (though, he would be old enough to have been one), however; there is plenty of evidence to suggest that he is a '''Raging Sadist'. |-| Offense = *'Syringe Gun:' A gun... that shoots syringes. It uses 40 round magazine, and each syringe travels in a slight arc, needing to be aimed above the enemy for guarantees at hitting them. **'Blutsauger:' A syringe gun variant that keeps the damage and ammo, but slows down the medics health regen by 2 HP. However, each syringe the medic hits someone with heals 3 HP. *'Bonesaw:' A saw used for performing abnormal acts of medicine, probably without painkiller. Can hack and slash. **'Übersaw:' A Bonesaw variant that has a 20% slower firing speed. However, each hit upon an enemy adds 20% to the Ubercharge meter. So, only 5 hits are needed to fill a charge. *'Ultimate Kill Taunt: Spinal Tap!' With the Ubersaw equipped, the Medic rears back into a combat pose before plunging the blade forward while screaming "I'm going to saw through your bones!" Hitting any enemy in front of him, stunning and killing. The initial blow stuns and grants 25% ubercharge, while retracting the weapon kills and grants 75% ubercharge. |-| Defense = *'Medi Gun:' A butchered fire hose nozzle attached via hose to the Medic's backpack. It fires a colored beam into a friendly (or disguised spy), who then exudes colored crosses and has a boost of 150% of their health. Builds Ubercharge as he heals and buffs allies. Healing with the Medi Gun also can extinguish fires, and get rid of bleeding damage, and supposedly other types as well. The speed of the healer suddenly matches the speed of the one being healed. Ubercharge will be explained later on. **'Kritzkreig:' A Medi Gun variant with a different Ubercharge (explained later), but it has a 25% faster charge rate. It enables the user to match the speed of who he is healing. *'Health: 150/225' *'Speed:' Roughly 13 miles per hour/6 meters per second *'Special Ability: Ubercharge (Medi Gun). '''When the meter reaches 100%, the Medic flips a switch, and '''HE AND HIS TARGET '''become '''INVULNERABLE '''for 8 Seconds, taking no damage. **'Kritzkrieg:' The Ubercharge of the Kritzkrieg is different. When the meter reaches 100%, the Medic flips a switch, and the target of his healing beams is granted critical hits for 8 seconds. *'Special Ability: Health Regen.' The Medic's health regens at 3 HP per second when injured, up to 6 HP per second after 10 seconds. However, with the Blutsauger, this is reduced to 1 HP per second and then to 4 HP per second after 10 seconds. *'Special Ability: Oktoberfest.' The Medic heaves the end of the Kritzkrieg up to his face, and breathes in the fumes while laughing maniacally and screaming '"Oktoberfest!"' The Sniper |-| Slight Bio = The Sniper is a rugged outdoorsman from the long lost land of New Zealand, and raised in Australia; while going under the name '''Mr. Mundy'. He is a Grade A Professional who excels at long range combat, and he performs the miracle of making camping look like a legitamate strategy... literally. His greatest habitat is on high-up and far away ground, out of direct combat range; which is his weakness.... but who needs to get in close when you can make an enemy's head explode with your elephant gun? |-| Offense = *'Sniper Rifle:' A beastly gun. When zoomed in, it can charge up a meter for devestating head shots which are not only a crit but also an instant kill. It appears to be loaded manually for each shot, and the sniper appears to carry about 25 rounds on his direct person. **'The Huntsman:' A bow & arrow combo that replaces the sniper rifle. It's charge-up is much quicker, and it still gives critical hit-headshots on most enemy's. However, the quiver can only hold about 13 arrows before he needs to refill. *'Submachine Gun:' A small, portable machine gun fed by 25 round magazines. It's rapid fire and can drive off weaker pesky classes, but it's relatively weak, and is a last resort weapon. *'Kukri:' Now this, is a nice weapon. Whether or not you are fighting by the Queen's rules of hand-to-hand combat, this knife is not one you'd like to mess with. *'Ultimate Kill Taunt: Skewer!' The Sniper reaches back to his quiver, and pulls an arrow out, and stabs it forward yelling "Stab stab stab!", before pulling the arrow back. A single enemy is stunned, before being killed. |-| Defense = *'Jarate: '''A jar of the Sniper's piss, turned into a Weapon of Mass Destruction. Enemies who are covered in Jarate recieve Mini-Crits as damage, and it can nullify cloaking, and extinguish flames. Of course, for more... he needs to drink a lot of coffee. *'Razorback:' A shield the Sniper wears on his back. It nullifies a single backstab, but doesn't regen. *'Health: 125/185''' *'Speed: '''13 miles per hour/5 meters per second The Spy |-| Slight Bio = The Spy is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska and WATCH OUT! Oops, you're already dead. He is a rogue who trots the globe, speaks four languages, and is a Grade A Backstabber. With a kitful of disguises and the ability to go invisible, he could give even Mr. Bond a run for his money. |-| Offenseive = *'Revolver:' A 6 shot weapon used by only the best gentlemen around. It's use is mostly picking off weakened enemies from a safe distance. **'Ambassador: A revolver variant that keeps 6 shots, but has a 15% damage penalty and a 20% slower firing speed; and it's accuracy has a cooldown; however, headshots do critical damage. *'''Knife: Ah, the butterfly knife. The weapon of choice for any dashing rogue. While it's direct attacks are rather pitiful, it's true glory is when you stab it into someone's back, the blade piercing down to the spine and slicing into it.... basically it's a critical hit insta-kill. *'Sapper:' A electric device that can be placed on devices and objects that require power to run. It then slowly drains them of HP and renders them immobile and non-fuctioning. In-Game, it works on engineer buildings and Grey Mann's Robots, but possibly other beings or things that are also electrical in function. *'Ultimate Taunt Kill: Fencing!' The Spy takes up a fencing position with his knife, and while taunting the enemy, makes to slashes and then a final stab. The two slashes do light damage, but the stab not only insta-kills but it also launches the enemy forwards... well, their corpse, anyway. |-| Defense = *'Disguise Kit:' A spy is only as good as his disguises can pull off. With this gadget, the Spy can flawlessly (most of the time) pull off an impersonation of any of the 9 combatants on the enemy team. His weapons and HP can even go to the same as of what his enemy is carrying. *'Invisibility Watch:' A watch that makes the spy invisible for 9 seconds, and the meter can refill from ammo boxes. **'Cloak and Dagger:' An invisibility watch where if the wearer stands still, the meter is indefinite. The cloak recharges 100% faster, and it is motion sensitive, so the cloak only drains when moving. **'Dead Wringer:' A watch that does not turn the spy invisible when activated. Instead, it turns him invisible when he takes damage, dropping a dead body and fooling the enemy into thinking he is dead. He then has 7 seconds to escape before the cloak wheres off... and it does so with a loud sound. *'Health: 125/185' *'Speed:' 14 Miles per hour/6 meters per second Overwatch Overwatch was created during the First Omnic Crisis, a war between humans and robots. It began as an strike force consisting of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjörn Lindholm, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana Amari, and Liao, and during and after the crisis Overwatch grew to become a large peacekeeping and scientific research organization. As Overwatch grew, it added more and more scientists and agents to its branches. One of those branches was Blackwatch, an Overwatch black ops. team consisting of former criminals led by Gabriel Reyes. Overwatch eventually suffered from accusations of criminal activities, and the issue grew larger day by day. A fight broke out between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, resulting in the Overwatch Swiss HQ exploding and both agents were reported to be dead. This was the final nail in the coffin of Overwatch. The organization was disbanded, and all its activities became criminalized. Overwatch was later illegally reactivated by former agent and scientist Winston, during the Second Omnic Crisis. Heroes Tracer |-| Slight Bio = The hero known as Tracer is the codename for the Briton Lena Oxton, a former daredevil pilot turned Overwatch Agent. When piloting the experimental fighter known as the Slipstream, Tracer disappeared without a trace. It wasn't until later that it was discovered that she had been desynchronised from the timestream, rendering her without a full physical spot in the present time; randomly traveling every. However, an Agent named Winston developed a Chronal Accellerator that full anchored Tracer to this time, and it gave her slight control over her own time. With this she became a top notch agent and an irrepressable force for good! |-| Offense = *'Pulse Pistols:' A pair of rapid fire pistols with 20 round magazines. They fire pulses, and with a total of 40 rounds, they can do some significant damage. Fairly rapid reload. *'Ultimate Ability: Pulse Bomb.' Tracer pulls a bomb off of her back, and heaves it forward. It sticks to any surface it lands on, and a few seconds later explodes, dealing high damage to any enemies within 3 meters. |-| Defense = *'Blink:' Tracer zips forward in both space and time, disappearing before reappearing a few meters from her last position. She can store up to three charges of this. *'Recall:' Tracer zips backwards in time, gaining whatever health, ammo, and position she held a few seconds before. *'Health: 150' *'Speed:' Supposedly 6 meters per second/13 miles per hour. Soldier: 76 |-| Slight Bio = Soldier: 76 'is the codename for former Overwatch agent Jack Morrison, who is now one of the most hunted men on the planet for his war against the corporations that he believes planned Overwatch's downfall. As a former recruit of America's Soldier Enhancement Program, he possesses capabilities above those of an average combatant, and is peerless when it comes to heavy arsenal and combat ability. |-| Offense = *'Heavy Pulse Rifle: A rapid firing weapon equipped with 25 round magazines. It's design allows accuracy to not decrease to much with automatic firing. **'Helix Rockets:' A small barrage of tiny rockets launch out of the weapon, causing both direct and splash damage, with a splash range of 2 meters. *'Ultimate Ability: Tactical Visor.' A 6-second self-buff. The aim automatically locks onto the nearst enemy; and is stuck there until the enemy is killed or leaves his sight. |-| Defense = *'Sprint:' 76 can start sprinting, and this effect doesn't end until he stops it. (Speed will be mentioned later). *'Biotic Field: '''76 plants a biotic emitter on the ground that lasts for 5 seconds, and heals about 40 HP each second. It's range is only 5 meters. *'Health: 200''' *'Speed:' Supposedly 5.5 meters per second, but under sprint it goes up to 8.66 meters per second. Mei |-| Slight Bio = Mei-Ling Zhou was an Overwatch Agent stationed at Eco-Watchpoint Antartica, where she and a group of other scientists were stationed to examine the environment and finally figure out what was causing the entire global warming situation. However, a sudden, freak polar storm cut the station off from all contact from the outside world. Supplies dwindling, the scientists froze themselves in Cryo, hoping to soon be found. It was 9 years later when they were finally discovered... Mei was the only survivor. She awoke to a world that had drastically changed: Overwatch was gone, the scientists were gone, all their research... gone. So, armed with a mini-version of her climate-changing equipment, she set off on her own to finally find the answer, to global warming. |-| Offense = *'Endothermic Blaster:' A temperature changing weapon with two fire modes. The primary fire mode fires a short-range stream of cryo, slowing enemies down if they are exposed for a second. If exposed for 2 seconds, the enemy temporarily freezes, which also lasts about 1.5 seconds. 200 'rounds of ammo.' **'Secondary Fire:' The secondary fire of the Blaster shoots a larger-than-normal icicle at medium-range. Each shot consumes 25 ammo. *'Ultimate Ablity: Blizzard!:' Mei deploys a modified weather drone, and it creates a blizzard, slowing enemies and slowly damaging them. If stuck inside for too long, the enemies freeze! |-| Defense = *'Cryo Freeze:' A self-healing ability that completely encases Mei in ice. It ignores damage and heals 37.5 HP a second, but immobilizes her completely. Lasts 4 seconds. *'Ice Wall:' Mei generates an enormous Ice Wall that lasts for 4.5 seconds, or until it's broken. 10 second cool down *'Health: 250' *'Speed:' Supposedly 5.5 meters per second. Reinhardt |-| Slight Bio = Reinhardt Wilhelm is a champion of a bygone age. When Overwatch was founded, Reinhardt was inducted as an original member of the Overwatch Strike Team, where his high-held ethics made him a hero among his peers by eing the both the biggest supporter and biggest critic of the Organization until mandatory retirement forced him out of action. From that point, Reinhardt could only watch as the organization he'd loved collasped under suspicions of dark activities and corruption, but having the heart of a knight, he could not stand by and just watch! So, he donned his armor again, and decided to wander and protect Europe like one of the Knight's of old. |-| Offense = *'Rocket Hammer:' An exemplary weapon, with a wide, arcing swing. Has a reach of 5 meters. *'Charge:' Reinhardt charges forward in a straight line, pinning the first enemy in his path and knocking others aside. If he slams one into the wall, they take massive damage. *'Fire Strike:' Whipping his hammer forward, a firey projectile is flung forward. Pierces and damages any enemy it touches. *'Ultimate Ability!: Earthshatter!' Reinhart slams his hammer into the ground, knocking over and damaging all enemies around him. Has a range of roughly 20 meters. |-| Defense = *'Barrier Field: ' Reinheart projects an energy field, which can absorb substantial damage. Although he can protect himself and companions, he is unable to attack while holding it up. *'Health: 300' **'Armor: 200' ***'Overall: 500' *'Speed:' Roughly 5.5 meters per second. Winston |-| Slight Bio = Winston is a genetically engineered gorla with a razor-sharp intellect that can trump that of most humans. Unlike the other gorillas, Winston showed a deep interest in science and learning, which led him to be taken under the wing of a local scientist, who taught him to have a deep curiousity of the world. However, a gorilla uprising led to the deaths of all the humans on the base, so Winston used his ingeniuty to escape. When he landed he was found by and joined Overwatch, whom exemplified what he thought of humanity. However, with the organizations downfall, Winston went into hiding... |-| Offense = *'Tesla Cannon:' A weapon that shoots electricity in 8 meter cone, with a radius of 6 meters. Has 100 rounds per clip and uses about 20 rounds per second. *'Jump Pack:' Winston propels himself into the air with his specialized pack, and slams into the ground, damaging enemies and stumbling them. They must be within 5 meters. *'Ultimate Ability: Primal Rage!' Going back to his primitive instincts, Winston pulls a Horatio Caine and takes off the glasses... to release his inner animal. It adds 500 to his health pool, and refills his armor as well. However, he is limited to quick melee and jump pack attacks. |-| Defense = *'Barrier Projector:' Winston extends a bubble-like shield that can absorb damage and break; or last 5 seconds. *'Armor: 100' *'Health: 400' *'Speed: roughly 5.5 m/s' Torbjorn |-| Slight Bio =At the organizations height, Overwatch could be said to have possessed the most advanced arsenal on the planet, and the majority of it could be traced back to an engineer named Torbjorn Lindholm. Torbjorn always had a high distrust of robots and AI, which made him get deemed paranoid by the world... until the Robots in the Omnic crisis proved him right, and his genius led him to being on the original Overwatch Team in fighting the crisis to it's conclusion; and he was also an integral part of the peace process. When Overwatch fell, Torbjorn's gadgets were all stolen, so he went on a hunt to save them from falling into the hands of those who'd use them for evil. |-| Offense = *'Rivet Gun: '''A gun that fires a scrap of metal at the enemy, doing decent damage should he hit, but it has an arcing projectile. **'Rivet Burst:' A shotgun-like burst that is fired from Torbjorn's weapon. Short-range, but high damage. *'Forge Hammer:' A multipurpose hammer for building and repairing buildings; and also smashing enemies in a pinch. |-| Defense = *'Build Turret:' an ability that enables Torbjorn to build a turret. **'Level 1:' Single Barrel Gun **'Level 2:' Two Barrel Turret **'Level 3: Twin Barrels with a 4-shot rocket launcher on top. *'''Armor Pack: Torbjorn can drop an armor pack for anyone to pick up, and it gives the picker-upper +75 armor. *''Ultimate Ability: Molten Core!'' Torbjorn overheats his personal forge, granting himself the ability to repair, build and attack faster than ever before. If building/repairing a turret, the turret is instantly upgraded to level 3. The effects wear off after 12 seconds, and the turret reverts to it's previous state. Torbjorn also gains +300 armor. *'Health: 200' *'Speed: roughly 5.5 meters per second.' Mercy |-| Slight Bio = Dr. Angela Ziegler was the head surgeon at a hospital in Switzerland when she suddenly achieved a massive breakthrough in nanobiology, enabling injuries that would have been terminal or permanently maiming to suddenly be very easily fixed. This attracted the attention of Overwatch, who recruited her to head their medical unit. However, Mercy was very opposed to the militant approach used by Overwatch when it came to peacekeeping, but realized that Overwatch was her best chance at healing the oppressed and hurt of the world, and with her constant dedication, the Valkyrie Rapid Response suit was born: Mercy's way or quickly reaching the field to heal. When Overwatch fell, Mercy just kept doing her job; and the injured of the world know that their cries are heard; and that an Angel will come to heal and protect them. |-| Offense = *'Caduceus Blaster:' A personal defense blaster with a 20 round clip. It fires at a semi-auto rate. |-| Defense = *'Caduceus Staff:' A staff with two functions. 1. Fires a healing beam that restores an allies health until it is full. 2. A beam that boosts an allies attack by 30%. However, she cannot do both at the same time. *'Guardian Angel:' Mercy activates her suit, which allows her to rapidly fly to any allie within 30 meters to deliver aid. *'Angelic Descent:' If Mercy is falling, this activates her suit to rapidly reduce fall speed, enabling her to flawlessly land on the ground. *'Ressurect:' Mercy sees downed enemies with floating orbs above their bodies. If she is facing the orb, she is able to completely ressurect that ally during a 3 second process. However, while it only affects one ally, it brings them back to full health. *'Regeneration:' Mercy heals about 20 HP a second. However, for this to work she must not be getting attacked or recieving damage, as the shuts the ability down. Passive. *''Ultimate Ability: Valkyrie!'' Mercy boots her suit to full power, increasing her movement speed and abilities; it enables Regeneration to work even while taking damage, and lasts 20 seconds. *'Speed: 5.5 m/s; 9 m/s when under Valkyrie.' *'Health: 200' Ana |-| Slight Bio = The Omnic Crisis effected Egypt more than other nations due to the small amount of security forces available, so to make up for the number deficit, Egypt developed a Grade A support sniper program; and not only was Ana the best in the program; but she was once the best sniper in the world... and probably still is. Her skills saw her recruited into Overwatch, where she became Morrison's second-in-command, serving well into her 50s; until it was thought that she was killed by Widowmaker during a mission... they were wrong. Wounded and minus one eye, Ana vowed to never take part in conflict again... which lasted about 5 seconds until baddies started ravaging her home. She then picked up her rifle once again to defend her country, her family, and her friends. |-| Offense = *'Biotic Rifle:' A rifle that fires special darts. Enemies shot with the darts heal 75 HP, and it also deals decent damage to enemies. However, this weapon is unable to headshot due to the type of ammo it fires. *'Biotic Grenade:' Ana throws a strange grenade, which upon explosion increases the amount of healing an ally recieved, and also temporarily blocks an ally from recieving health from healing sources. Each lasts 4 seconds. |-| Defense = *'Sleeping Dart:' Ana fires a dart from a sidearm, putting an enemy to sleep for 5.5 seconds, though damage immediately wakes them up again. *''Ultimate Ability: Nanoboost!'' Ana boosts one ally, increasing both their damage output and reducing the damage they take by 50%. The boost lasts for 8 seconds. *'Speed: roughly 5.5 meters per second' *'Health: 200' Genji |-| Slight Bio = As the youngest son of the Shimada Ninja Clan Master, Genji lived a playboy lifestyle until his father died, leading to a climactic duel with his older brother, Hanzo. The duel left Genji pretty much dead.. and he would have been that way if not for the well-timed intervention of Overwatch's Dr. Ziegler (Mercy). In return for saving them, he was to help them combat the Shimada. They turned him into a cyborg, enhancing his speed, agility, and strength, but the downside was that Genji was repulsed by his new body, and after Overwatch fell he went on a spree of wandering aimlessly, trying to find meaning in his life. However, he came across Zenyatta, the Omnic Monk; who taught him to grasp his machine-like body, but also taught him that his human soul was still intact, making him the near-perfect combination of man and machine. He was finally free. |-| Offense = *'Shuriken Strike:' Genji throws three shurikens in an tight grouping towards an enemy, damaging them; he can also throw them in a shotgun-like spread, damaging multiple enemies if timed correctly. *'Swift Strike:' Genji dashes forward, slashing threw any foes in his path. If he kills one of them, the ability instantly becomes reusable. *''Ultimate Ability: Dragonblade!! Genji draws his katana and wields it for 6 seconds. If he hits a target, it instantly is killed. It also increases his movement speed. |-| Defense = *'Deflect: ' Wielding his Katana, for 2 seconds Genji can deflect incoming projectiles, sending them back at their enemies. *'Cyberagility: Utilizing his cybernetic body, Genji can climb walls and jump in mid-air. *'''Health: 200 *'Speed: Roughly 5.5 meters per second; 8 m/s when using Dragonblade.' Brief Explanation of Armor Here is how armor works in Overwatch. Armor takes damage that is over 10 HP; and subtracts 5 from it. If it is below 10 HP damage, it is halved. Note: I put HP in mostly to show the durability of each character; I don't know how to implement it in match. The Scenario In America's Badlands, the terrorist group Talon has taken over an old base that used to belong to a world-spanning corporation; well, two world-spanning corporations. Overwatch assaults the base, wiping out the terrorists rather easily, but as a last resort, a dying terrorist unfreezes 9 strange men; who have been somehow cryogenically frozen in time... Note: Surprise won't have a part to play in this match. Note 2: The Mercs who have weapons that replace others; they won't have both at the same time, just a head's up (thanks to Cfp for reminding me to clarify.^^) Factoid The oldest characters on each team are Ana (at 60 years of age) and the Soldier (at roughly 55 years). The two builders (the Engineer and Torbjorn) are also both the shortest members of their respective teams/game. Category:Blog posts